opposing_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seris-Aero Sa 187
The Seris-Aero Sa 187 (Company Designation Vn 187) is a Teutonic fighter aircraft that forms the backbone of the Teutonic Royal Air Force. It is a single seat, single engine fighter with a 1,500 hp V12 engine, provided by the Lyvithan Styrn company. Its first variant, the Sa 187-A2 first flew in 1912 during trials in Steiburg Proving Grounds. This variant was put into production first, with the original 157 Aircraft being of this type. It has, since its introduction, retained its position as the world's premier interceptor, with a high top speed (approx. 650 km/h), and a high service ceiling of 12,000 m, it is able to both intercept bombers, as well as maintain superiority over enemy fighters. Early Development It began early planning in 1908, with the Teutonic Royal Fighter Program, requesting a single engine, single seater, plane, that met the 12-12-12 margins. (12 km Ceiling, V'12' engine, and '12'm wingspan). By the end of 1908, plans had been drawn up for a propeller in the rear of the craft, allowing it a smaller frame, and a much larger engine, fitting it to the V12 standard. Its ceiling would easily reach 12 km, due to its layout, however its wingspan failed to meet the 12m maximum. This, however, was overlooked, due to its extraordinary load-out, and maximum takeoff weight. By 1909, the program was being actively pursued by the SA company, with its owner, Van Seris, leading development. The RFP competition ended in 1912, when the Sa 187 won out against its contemporary from Robertson-Aero, the Ra 113 which had a standard front propeller, higher top speed, but didn't meet the 12 km ceiling, as well as having a much less impressive armament. Variants As of January 1915, there are 6 variants of the Sa 187 that have been adopted by the RAF, with a total of 17 developed. Sa 187-A1 A Prototype used in early flight trials for aerodynamic tests, the A1 was an unarmed variant with weights of approximate cannon weight put in the spot of the cannons. It was originally planned to have 4 nose 20mms, with no wingtip guns. It was developed into the A2 variant, with wingtip MGs added. Sa 187-A2 The first production Sa 187 variant, the A2 sported 2 nose 20mm cannons, and 2 wingtip MGs. It was ordered in November 1912, with production beginning in January 1913 and ending in March of the same year. A total of 157 were completed before the army requested an up-gunned variant, due to the 2 nose 20mms having limited ammunition availability in the country, as well as feed issues. Sa 187-A3 A cancelled concept of the A2 with 30mms in the nose, that would sport 30mms on the wingtips as well. It was cancelled due to heavy weight and low amount of ammunition it could carry. Cancelled in April 1913. Sa 187-A4 Concept of a A2 with wingtip rockets. Cancelled in May 1913. Sa 187-B1 Second full production variant of the Sa 187, sporting 2 nose 30mm autocannons, 2 wingtip MGs, and 2 hardpoints on the wings for bomb attachment. It was produced from July 1913 to September 1913, before being cancelled due to the hardpoints' design conflicting with aerodynamics. Sa 187-B2 A concept for a Sa 187 with a 76mm Anti-Tank cannon, for ground support, and 2 wingtip MGs for defense. Cancelled in August 1913, due to weight restrictions and airframe weakness under stress from the cannon. Sa 187-B3 A continuation of the Sa 187-B2 concept, replacing the 76mm cannon with an automatic 50mm cannon. Cancelled in September 1913, due to the military showing no interest in such an aircraft at the time. Sa 187-B4 (aka Lv 187-B4) A perfected production variant of the B1, with much higher ammo carry capacity, with two armoured magazines added to the inside of the inner wing. 23 were made from November 1913 to January 1914, having been contracted out to the Seris-Aero plant in Livonia. All 23 were sold to Livonia, for approximately 46,000,000 Teumark. Sa 187-C1 Cancelled concept, little is known about it other then it would've had in-wing rockets. Cancelled in January 1914 Sa 187-C2 4th full production variant, the C2 was armed with the 2 nose 30mms, and 2 wingtip MGs, as was standard. It had new removable hardpoints developed, allowing it to carry two 250kg bombs, under the hull. 107 were made between February 1914 and April 1914. Sa 187-C3 Cancelled concept, continued from C1 concept, hoping to carry a 210mm rocket in the nose. Cancelled in March 1914, when it became apparent this was impossible and useless. Sa 187-C4 Cancelled concept to have the wingtips sporting tiny flamethrowers, for burning airships. Cancelled in April 1914. Sa 187-D1 Cancelled torpedo bomber prototype, hoping to carry two 420mm torpedoes. One under each tail. Cancelled in May 1914. Sa 187-D2 A pair of torpedo bomber variants built upon the Sa 187-C2 variant, with hooks for under-hull launching from airships. They would each carry asingle 420mm torpedo under the hull. They were both made in May 1914, and currently are based on the HMS Gladiator, a Heavy Cruiser. Sa 187-D3 Cancelled full-carrier conversion of the Sa 187, based on lessons learned from the D2. Cancelled in July 1914 due to lack of sufficient carrier craft in the Airfleet. Sa 187-D4 Cancelled in August 1914. Nothing is known of this variant other then it would've had 2 more 30mms added. Sa 187-E1 Most produced, and the newest variant, the E1 was developed in early 1914, and began production in July of that same year. It sports four 30mm autocannons, two wingtip MG attachment points, or fuelpod attachments, pod-openings in the wing superstructure for additional 20mm guns to be added, removable wing hardpoints for two 210mm rockets or two 250kg bombs, and a single removable hardpoint on the center of the craft, allowing for either a 300 litre drop tank, or a single 420mm skytorpedo. It is considered more of a multirole variant, despite the Sa 187's design prompting it to be more an interceptor.